Sibling Wars: The Reflection of Peace
by WildNeko
Summary: Continuing the Princess Resurrection anime story we follow a lonely prince's adventure through insanity and back as he keeps a watchful eye on his twin sister. What danger awaits them both? Rated T for Gorey scenes and really foul language. #4 updated.
1. Prince Imprisonment

There stood the castle once ruled by Lilliane, encircled by flames that painted the dark night with a horrifying red tint. Who had caused it was a zombie horde that overran the structure. They were made up of many creatures, large and small. Despite all of this chaos, there standing on top of a hill staring down at the undead was Kasai, one of the Royal Siblings, also the younger twin to Lillianne. He stood there, messy blond hair reaching over his crimson eyes that only made them more sinister from glimmering off the flames. He wore a baggy black t-shirt and loose black jeans to enhance his mobility. It wasn't a royal look, but it was his own. His only protection was his silver gauntlets, extended from his elbow to the razor-sharp fingertips. He preferred agility over strength

He held one sword in each hand, the right one being a double-edge broadsword meant for blocking and heavy attacks and in his left a single-edge curved sword held in a reverse grip so the blunt side pressed up against his arm, meant for quick strikes. He turned behind him to look at Lillianne's best Blood Warriors. All in full body medieval suits, they stood there waiting for Kasai to start the charge.

Kasai smirked at them with confidence then spoke. _"Today, your Hime was attacked by these wretched undead. She has managed to escape, but they will be after her. We are the only things keeping them"_ He pointed at the horde crawling up towards them _"from reaching her. Never have I seen such loyal warriors. While facing them you shall show no mercy, no fear, and no weakness. If you do, I'll give you a reason to fear, personally. Let's show them what Hime's Blood Warriors are capable of!"_ He raised his weapon high up as the men let out a battle cry loud enough to shake the heavens, even if their numbers were small.

He returned his gaze towards his enemies and charged right at them with excitement coursing through his body, the warriors shortly following pursuit. As he reached a good distance he threw his left sword right into the head of the first zombie, instantly re-killing him. Before the corpse could fall Kasai leapt onto the body, clinging to his sword, and kicked off it sending it into the group to give himself some fighting space. Kasai stabbed one in the head with his right, and sliced through the neck of another, immediate decapitation. Luckily for him they didn't leave too much of a mess since they're dead. As they fell to the ground the warriors charged into the horde, pushing them back. An all out battle took place.

Using his ace, he slipped out a vial from his left leg pocket. It contained extremely flammable chemicals that he made himself. Pouring the substance onto his right sword he stabbed into the chest of one zombie. Kasai struck his own weapon with his left, causing a spark between them to form, thus causing his sword to catch ablaze, along with the unfortunate walking corpse. He kicked it back into the others, the flames spreading between them.

As the battle drew out there was no sign of decline in their numbers. As if for every one they struck down, two more took its place. As for his end, he saw the warriors being swarmed one by one, screaming in pain. Seeing the dilemma they were in Kasai disarmed his right weapon by throwing it at a zombie that almost struck a warrior from behind. He pulled out a side-arm and fired at each one in his view.

_Damn, they just keep coming. Looks like I won't make it out of this one._

"_Ouji-sama, you must escape from here!"_ yelled one of the last remaining warriors.

"_I cannot, I'm needed here to keep them away from nee-chan!__**"**_

"_You'd be more useful protecting her by her side! We can't have one of the royals killed tonight. We welcome death, but you must retreat! I beg of you!__**"**_

Kasai mentally cursed, because he was right. He had to make sure she made it out unscathed. _"Alright, your Hime would be proud. I hope to see you in the afterlife."_ He nodded at the warrior, who nodded in response.

Kasai retrieved his other sword and ran off to join his sister. It tore him that he had to leave such fine warriors to their death, but he was needed elsewhere. To make sure he wasn't followed he took out his last vial and poured it onto the ground. He struck it, creating more flames in his track. He rushed off.

To no surprise, he found her on a cliff looking down at what she once called home instead of trying to escape. If it was one thing about her, she was reckless ever since they were young. Catching his breath he smiled, trying to make it as sincere as possible, but nearly impossible from the blood rush still flowing in him. He walked up to her form, her long, elegant hair moving with the wind. He reached out to her shoulder when-

"Hey wake up, _Prince_. You have some more visitors!" spoke the snake jailor with antipathy.

Kasai snapped out of his usual daydreams. That was one memory he wished he could forget. It was the very same moment that had framed him and sent him to the cell he's currently occupying.

A few days after that horrible incident, after getting his sister to safety, Kasai was summoned to court. Falsely accused of breeding the zombies and sending them after her, he was sentenced to prison. Both Kasai and Lillianne knew it was their brother Severin that contrived all of this, but sadly on his part without any real proof they didn't bother saying anything of it. The last thing he saw before being sent off was the sight of his sister, her eyes showed no sign of concern but he knew that she was inside. Twin telepathy had some uses. They drove off and she grew smaller as they gained distance until he couldn't see her anymore.

Since then he's been in this hell-hole for a full year. The smell of blood and decay always filled the air, though that was his fault. During that time prisoners and assassins alike have entered his cell to kill him, rough him, or simply have their way with him. But it all ended the same way, they were slain, coloring his floor with different colors of blood. Depending on the creature that entered.

There was one moment where they came close to finishing off the prince. It was a mistake on his part, but had no control of. Assassins entered his cell, with the help of the same jailer that woke him, and nearly killed him in his sleep. It nearly cost him his life, but he managed to survive. Ever since then he's limited his sleep to a few measly hours a week. It all drew him to the point of insanity. But what always kept him partially sane after-wards were his thoughts about his sister. How he wanted to see her again, it ached inside of him whenever he thought of her. That's where his daydreams come in.

He enters these dream-like states unintentionally, but when they start his body and mind stops and all his senses weakened. They last until the memory ends or someone wakes him up from it, which the jailer has succeeded in doing.

Kasai didn't bother to look, but he heard footsteps enter his cell. By the sound of their steps, they were huge. No surprise there. One was an alligator with an eye patch over his left eye, sickly green scales, and just by his smug grin it was obvious he was missing a lot of teeth. The other was a werewolf, like the alligator he was well built. Sharpened claws, tip of his ear missing, and freshly painted red stains on his teeth. Must have had his meal already.

"Hey Raul, look at this wont'cha. Isn't it usually a princess that's locked up in a jail waiting to be saved?" he hissed a laugh with closed teeth.

_How original._

"He ain't no girl, but sure is a looker huh?" the wolf commented, laughing as well.

_Thugs or assassins?_

"Speaking of princesses, one sent us after ya. Having family trouble?" the wolf spoke, breaking the laughing moment.

_Assassins. Sherwood or Sylvia?_

As if he read his mind the reptile spoke. "In case yer wonderin' we don't know her real name. Never gave it to us. She only allowed us to call her 'Hime'. Kind of cliché to me,"

Kasai's head shot up from that word. Anticipating what'd happen the jailer closed the cell.

"That sure got his attention, eh, Rau--?"

"Franzetta!" Kasai yelled. As on command Franzetta reverted his metallic claws from the ceiling and descended right on top of them both, planting his feet right on their spine making them snap in the process. Their shrieks of pain echoed in his cell.

Franzetta looked at the age of a teenage boy. Messy black hair reaching above his eyes, pale skin, and a blank expression. He wore a butler suit and a small bow tie, all tattered from the constant protection over Kasai. His most outstanding feature was his black neko ears and tail to go along with his metal cat-like claws. Kasai was always the oddball in the family, including his fascination with cats. He loved cats to an extent that he had neko parts installed in his android. Other changes were he weighed less than the usual robot companion so he'd be more agile as well.

Kasai lifted himself off the bed and stalked towards them slowly. Everywhere on him there were claw marks in his clothes, bruises on certain areas hidden underneath his clothes. As he approached them he'd cast a sinister grin down at them, darkness covering his face making his crimson eyes glow radiantly.

He spoke, his voice had an eerie sound to it. "So, you say my Lilly-nee sent you to kill me? Her own twin? I don't know whether to believe you or not. Kill the reptile, slowly."

On command Franzetta grabbed the upper jaw and started to pull back slowly. The crock yelled in protest, but all for naught. The jaws locked at its limit, but Franzetta kept pulling causing blood to flow from the corners of his mouth. Raul, the werewolf, tried to move to help his comrade, but with their spines broken and the massive weight on them all he could do is watch. Right before the werewolf's eyes the upper jaw snapped back, killing the reptile in one go, filling the floor with blood once more.

"Alright, alright! It wasn't your sister, it was Gilliam-sama! He wanted to mess with you some, so please spare me!" Raul pleaded.

"Gilliam… figures. Even in prison he still picks on me. Well done on the confession… but"--Kasai looked at the wolf straight in the eyes, his sinister smile grew larger--"you should die here as well. If you really are a werewolf then you'd accept death. You bring shame to your race, only thing you deserve is suffering" Kasai turned his back on the wolf and started walking to his bed. "Kill him,"

As he sat there on his bed he leaned his head back, staring at the roof as if it were something interesting. He could hear limb upon limb breaking until one final snap finally silenced the wolf's scream.

"Damn… you could've at least not made such a messs. I'm the one that has to clean thisss up you know!"

"If that's true, then stop letting people enter my cell to kill me. That'd solve your problems." It was spoken bluntly.

The snake cursed under his breath, gathering the bodies. The smell of blood fused with the air once more in his cell.

"Do you think badly of me, Franzetta?"

"Fuga."

"Thank you. But, what would Lilly-nee think of me if she saw me in this condition. Lilly-nee…" He sighed in depression.

His eyes went dead once more, going off into his imagination, but before he could access another memory there was a knock on his cell bars. Kasai looked to face a rather large snow leopard in a business suit with a red tie, along with two royal guards with shields and an axe.

"Kasai-sama, I am Steve Payton, your newly assigned lawyer. I've come to bring you great news," the leopard announced.

"Ah…?"

"You are hereby released from your cell. You are now innocent in your crimes of assaulting Lillianne-sama with the zombies. We know the truth, it was her all along. We hope you can forgive us," the leopard finished, bowing his head. The guards did the same.

"…" It took a while for the news to process through his state, and then it hit him. "…Eh?" But he was still confused.

YO! WAZZUP! Yeah, I can't remember the date when I told myself I'd work on this story. But now my dream is coming true! Sweetness. Sorry for the delay everyone. Thanks to Ascoeur's help and motivation, and some ideas, I was able to create this story.

This is a branch story of "Sibling Wars: The Battle for the Throne". You can find this awesome story from Ascoeur. Our stories are connected to each other, but mine's kind of like "Behind the scene's, Kasai's journey" -Gasp- :O!

This took place a little before Chapter 23 began, and before Ascoeur's first chapter.

With that, I hope yall enjoy this.

Ja ne~

Tips: Ouji-sama = Prince. (Kind of like Oujo-sama, which means princess)


	2. Prince Encounter

I forgot to do this, it's everywhere and I might as well.

I, that is me, do not own the anime/manga Princess Resurrection/Kaibutsu Oujo. The only thing I do own is this story, Kasai and Franzetta. That is all. ^-^

We will now take you to Ascoeur for the weather. xD

* * *

"Fuga."

"I know it's unhealthy, but what choice do I have? Neither of us knows how to cook, and if we attempted such a task, I'm sure the place would go up in flames," Kasai spoke half-heartedly.

Franzetta drove leisurely through their new hometown to find something to satisfy his master's hunger, which proved to be difficult at night since some restaurants had already retired for the night. Franzetta somehow managed to find a small food cart along the way, and Kasai reluctantly agreed. The prince bought himself some yakitori and then Franzetta drove off, waiting until they arrived at their new home before eating his oh-so-wonderful meal.

To pass the time, he gazed out his window, watching the scenery this small town could offer. Nothing proved to be interesting so it didn't take long before his mind started to wander off into memories of the events that took place yesterday. It started on the morning when he received the news.

x~x~x

_"You are hereby released from your sentence. You've been proven innocent in your alleged crimes of assaulting Lillianne-sama with the zombies. We've now been enlightened, it was her all along. We do hope you can forgive us, Ouji-sama..._"

_"…Eh?" _Kasai rubbed his eyes, making sure he was more focused this time, hoping he had misheard him._ "Mind repeating that…?"_ He spoke with a low tone, spooking the lawyer.

"_Um… Lillianne-sa-_"

"_You will address her as _Hime_!" _Kasai corrected harshly, not meaning to get his blood boiled so easily. He hated it when others called Hime by her given name, since she herself seemed to dislike it.

"Of course_…_" The leopard breathed in slowly in order to calm himself down, finding it intimidating to speak towards a royal, especially one that was in prison. Clearing his throat, he continued, _"Hime-sama was the cause of the previous year's zombie outbreak, which you were falsely accused of. They have undeniable proof, since a similar incident just occurred recently in a small town in the human realm, and now she is to stand trial for her actions."_

_My sister... releasing zombies? That couldn't possibly be, unless…_

Kasai eyed the lawyer curiously. _"Would Severin happen to be playing the role of the plaintiff?"_

"_Yes, Ouji-sama. But how are you aware of the fact, if I may ask?"_ It was his turn to do the asking, but sadly, he never received an answer. Kasai cursed underneath his breath, staring down at his feet.

_Damn it! First separating me from my sister to weaken her, and now you're going for the kill. Wait until I get my hands on him..._

Kasai stood up, started walking towards them slowly. Franzetta, his faithful android, followed in close pursuit.

_"Take me to that court, now!"_ he demanded, walking past them to the exit.

"_Of course, I'll let them know ahead of schedu-"_

"_No!" _The blonde spun instantly, stopping him from using his cell. _"I don't want to be seen or known. Just take me there as soon as it starts."_

_"Ouji-sama… are you sure?"_

Kasai glared at him menacingly, death was written all over his features and the feline could have sworn he felt bloodlust radiating from the prince's presence. The atmosphere surrounding them suddenly went ice cold, making the leopard even more anxious.

"_Forgive me, I'll take you there right away," _the leopard bowed apologetically and then started ahead of Kasai in a hurry as the royal guards escorted the newly freed prince to the carriage.

x~x~x

Just then a loud screeching sound echoed all around him, the car making a sudden stop as Franzetta made a U turn, rudely knocking him out of his trance.

"Franzetta, what's the meaning of this, stopping all of the sudden?" Kasai asked irritably.

"Fuga."

"You hit something…? Is it worth the bother to checking?"

"Fuga" was the neko android's response, exiting out of the car and scurrying over to whatever it was he hit.

"If you insist," Kasai reluctantly said with a graceful shrug. He exited as well, slowly walking over to his android's location. He was able to maneuver through the dark with ease. "What did you hit?"

Franzetta used the flashlight installed in his hand's index finger and revealed a kitten small enough to hold in a single hand. Its fur was as white as snow, but regrettably red stains had tainted its pure color.

"Congratulations, you've killed a cat. Did you not turn your sensors on this evening?" he asked curiously, crossing his arms.

"Fuga…"

Kasai, feeling bad for his android, laid off any further rude comments, knowing he must already be feeling guilty enough for killing a fellow feline.

"Let's bury it somewhe-"

He was cut off by the initial shock of seeing the corpse start to morph into a larger shape. Instead of being the small kitten it was, it has now grown long limbs, formed a human face, midnight blue hair flowed down to its neck, it popped out white cat ears and a tail, and it was suddenly found wearing a large, ivory V-neck shirt.

Kasai blinked twice in surprise.

"A cat person… I never thought I would run into one of these in the human realm so soon," Kasai remained composed, though found it hard to accomplish since she was really cute, and a neko to boot.

"It'd be a waste to let such a rare creature die so soon… especially since she makes a nice corpse," he chuckled sinisterly.

"Fuga?"

"Yes, there is a rule that dictates a royal should not resurrect something they killed. However, it was technically you who did the killing, so I don't believe there's any harm in working a bypass through a loophole, yes?"

He kneeled down to the girl and held her head up delicately. He held his other hand up and Franzetta extended his metallic claws, poking the flesh on one finger, letting his blood seep out. Lowering his finger to her slightly agape mouth, he let the drops fall into her mouth, where it began running down her throat and into her body. He started an eerie chant.

"There is no death which can take all life, yet with strange eons, even death may die."

With the chanting complete, he lifted the cut finger to his own mouth and licked the blood off, it tasted bittersweet. Upon instinct, he licked his own lips slowly, enjoying the taste. "With this your lifeless body shall once again rise. However, after a few days you must return to me, otherwise the effects shall fade and you will become a corpse once more."

The small girl's eyes parted lightly, looking up at him with a blurred vision. All she could take notice of was blond hair and crimson eyes looking down at her. She spoke in a small whisper. "Oujo…sama." Her eyes then instantly closed once more. Immediately, her wounds began healing themselves, a white vapor rising from them.

Kasai smirked. "So you know one of my sisters..."

The prince lifted her body up with ease, carrying her bridal style. He strolled her over to the car where he took his seat and rested her head in his lap.

"Fuga?" the android spoke, getting in the driver's seat after closing his master's door.

"It's her choice whether to leave or not. Admittedly, I would much rather it if she stayed."

After that, Franzetta drove off making his way up a steep, smaller version of a mountain that overlooked the whole town. Royals and their love for high places. It didn't take long before they reached their destination.

"This is my new home?" the blonde queried, looking upon a two story mansion that had vines extending across its face. Upon approaching the rusted gates that were already opened for him, connected to a simple, brick wall separating the front yard from the world. The only fence the rear of the mansion had was a vast forest, extending far on top of the hill which he shall be living on from now on.

"Fuga?"

"No, I prefer it this way. It is very tedious when they are larger than needed to be." The words of someone that was from a line of royalty that lived in their high-and-mighty castles and grand estates.

After they exited the car in the front yard, Kasai continued to carry the small figure in his arms, finding it harder to keep himself composed as the minutes dragged on.

"Find her a place to rest." He handed her over to his android, where he walked in first with the girl in one arm over his shoulder and Kasai's dinner in the other.

Kasai followed the android inside, taking his first look around the interior. To his surprise there were decorations already set up. Empty knight armor standing around through the halls with different weapons in their grasp, some paintings here and there, and a semi-large, gold painted chandelier hanging above him. He smirked as the hanging decoration gave him an idea. He continued his walk.

He explored the second floor, passing every room by as they had signs on the door explaining what the rooms were. Most of them were guest rooms in case someone was staying over. He stopped as he reached the last room in the left hallway, found one sign in bold letters "Musical Room".

Entering the room the first thing he took notice was his old violin encased in glass on a stand in the middle of the room. His gaze moved on to a black piano in the back corner. Walking past his instrument Kasai made his way to the large music maker and traced his fingers over the top. It wasn't the same as his sister's, the outlook was similar but he had a feeling inside it wasn't the same one that created beautiful music when he was younger.

"Lillianne-onee-sa... no, Lilly-chan," he whispered to himself, the sight of the piano drove him into another trance. It was one of his favorite memories.

x~x~x

_"Lilly-chan! Slow down… I can't keep up!" w_hined a smaller version of Kasai, small droplets leaked on either corner of his eyes as his breathing was heavy.

"_Ka-kun, how do you plan on becoming a king if you can't even catch up to me?" _His twin sister, older by a few minutes, grinned mischievously, looking back at him while keeping her fast pace.

"_You know I don't want to be king, it looks boring..."_

"_Fine, I'll be the king and you can be the queen,"_ she laughed lightly.

"_You know I don't look good in a dress… you forced one onto me. I wasn't cute…"_ Pink colored hues formed on his cheeks as he recalled that embarrassing moment. At the time, he was near the brink of tears, so embarrassed that he was in a dress that was Lillianne's. But regrettably, the shy face only added to his cuteness.

_"We both have the same face, if you say you don't look good in a dress, are you implying that I don't either?"_

_"N...no, that's not what I-" _He couldn't come up with a response to counter her, and even if he had, she had trotted too far up the hill for her to hear him, so he just continued to chase her.

The young princess found their simple wooden cabin at the top of the hill. She stopped in front the main, and only, door there was and rested, catching her breath while waiting for Kasai to catch up. He finally made it, nearly collapsed as he stopped, cupping both of his knees with the palms of his hands as he tried to regain his breathing.

"_Torpid," s_he teased, entering the room first before Kasai.

_"What's that mean?" _he questioned as he followed her upon entering_._

_"Perhaps you should pay greater heed to our tutors during our vocabulary lessons?"_ the princess said breezily, deliberately using educated words to accentuate her point.

Kasai pouted, and disregarded her statement. "_Another music room?" _he questioned, changing the topic.

_"Indeed." _Her attention was brought to a piano and she immediately ran over to it. She traced her finger over it. _"It's dusty."_

She turned to face her brother, but was taken by surprise as Kasai looked at her with glittering eyes, like a child in a candy store. _"Could you play a song for me, please, Lilly-nee?"_

She pondered on it for a brief moment, then decided.

"_All right, but let me warn you. You better not laugh at me if I happen to err,"_ she cautioned, her cheeks flushed slightly out of embarrassment. Kasai, however, paid no attention to her threat as he sat on the floor eagerly. She took her place behind the instrument, gliding her fingers over the keys before finding her starting point.

x~x~x

"Fuga."

Kasai was interrupted again from his memories. A comical, irritated knot formed on his forehead as he faced Franzetta. The blonde felt like shouting at his servant, but remained composed and spoke.

"Could you please repeat that? I was in the middle of reminiscing."

"...Fuga."

"She's awake? Then let us greet her," the android nodded and took the lead with Kasai following.

"Have you done an entire scan of the mansion and the surrounding terrain?"

"Fuga. Fuga fuga."

"All of my belongings are here?"

"Fuga."

"I'm surprised, even thinking of supplying our kitchen. A shame we haven't a clue on how to cook." A serious tone replaced his usual monotone voice. "Franzetta, make it one of your new goals to learn how to cook."

The android nodded, saving the order in his memory banks under the file "Missions and Goals."

They stopped at a guest room, Franzetta opening it and stepping aside to let his master in. As soon as the door opened the girl immediately faced him and smiled brightly, but soon realized that it wasn't the oujo she had lived with before. Her smile was replaced with a frown, disappointed that she couldn't see her onii-chan.

As she sat on the bed in a formal position, sitting on both of her legs with her tail wrapped around them, her frail appearance was a pain in his side because it was hard to stay calm and concentrate.

"Do you have a name?" the prince asked. His cold, crimson orbs glanced into her yellow, lively ones.

"Hiroko," she replied cheerfully, her cat ears twitched a few times.

_This is harder than I expected… maybe this was a bad idea._

"Do you recall what happened when I found you?"

She shook her head.

"You were ran over by our car, as it was dark and we couldn't see that well. Since I am a royal, I decided to revive you so you may become my Blood Warrior. I'll leave you with two choices." He held up his index finger, pointing out her first option. "One, you can continue living by staying with me and becoming my maid." His middle finger rose for her second option. "Or two, use your remaining life to visit anyone you care about for a final farewell. What is your choice?"

This was a big shock. The last thing she remembered was running freely in the silent night, enjoying the feel of the wind whistling through her fur. One moment she was prancing around happily, the next she ended up walking on the cold, concrete road and a bright light came from her side, then darkness consumed her in the blink of an eye.

She was perplexed, she wanted to see her onii-chan again and continue living, but would it be worth it to serve under some man she didn't even know. She kept scratching her head, unsure which selection she should make.

Sighing tiredly, he suggests something so he may rest sooner than later. "You don't have to give me an answer just yet. I'll allow you to live here for a few days until the affects of my blood run low. If you don't wish to live here by then, I will understand. How is that?"

She gazed up at him once more then nodded, agreeing with his proposal. Suddenly, her stomach growled loudly, making her blush lightly, holding a hand over her stomach.

"Franzetta, fetch the yakitori from earlier."

"Fuga?"

"She needs it more than myself. Besides, I'm too exhausted to eat right now." While Franzetta went to retrieve the food, Kasai's attention returned to the girl on the bed. "Hiroko, once you're done eating you should rest. Rough night you must have had."

"U-um," she stammered out nervously, stopping him from leaving just yet. "What is your name?"

He smiled lightly, taking on the features of a sinister grin without meaning to.

"Kasai, just call me Ouji-sama from now on."

He parted ways from her and walked off, looking for his room. She couldn't help but shiver from that smile of his. Franzetta returned with the food, placing it on the bed beside her and bowing to her with respect, then left so she could eat in peace. Opening the plastic container, she smiled brightly and dug into her food with delight.

Once he was alone he started up a conversation with himself, another sign of his insanity from that hell-hole he was cooped up in. He knew there really was no one else there, but that didn't stop him from having a light conversation.

"Should I keep her around? It will be troublesome if she's living here."

"_You already gave her your blood, too late to back down now."_

"True… since she is here I might as well proceed with it."

"_Besides, if she becomes your maid just imagine her in a maid outfit." _Kasai nearly fell for it. Before the image could imprint into his subconscious he shoved the thought away.

He found a door with a sign, written on it was "Master Bedroom." Entering it, he gazed around his new room. The walls were painted red with a black dead tree design, the carpet enriched in pitch black, the single black tinted window maintained his room dark, and an unlit fireplace took place on the wall across from his queen size bed.

Hanging over the fireplace laid two swords for decoration and over the head of his bed a single painting of a black piano and resting on top of it was a classic brown violin. He was surprised to see it, since it's been a year he nearly forgot about it. The painting was a token to him of their instruments when they were younger, his and Lillianne's before his sister gave up on playing.

Taking a deep breath inward and letting it out slowly, drowsiness had nearly overtaken him. It's been so long since he could sleep without worry of someone coming in to slit his throat or someone with enough guts to try and brand him. The air was relaxing instead of the usual musty, blood scented fragrance of his cell in the monster prison.

Closing the door behind him the royal facade he had up evaporated away, feeling relieved as his lower limbs gave out on him. He collapsed forward on the soft mattress and rested for the night.


	3. Haunted Prince

Again, I do not own Princess Resurrection/Kaibutsu Oujo. Enjoy~

(Flashback start)

Kasai made his way through the halls, covering his entire anatomy with a full-body, black-hooded cloak that the royal guards had 'gladly' offered him, which diminished his presence from everyone around him. As he drew closer to his destination, a hundred questions and thoughts ran through what remained of his mind. What should he do once he saw his sister? Should he approach her after a whole year of separation? Can he contain himself from strangling his brother's throat and slitting his stomach open and laugh while watching? That last one was a tough one, but obviously not required… yet. He stopped at the door, his body and mind frozen in that instant. Beyond these large doors was his beloved sister, and his cowardly brother that deserved a bloody end.

Franzetta wasn't with him this time, having to stay behind so Kasai could go unnoticed, which meant he had to brave past the wooden doors alone. Taking in a deep breath he pulled the clothing even further over his face and instantly discarded all emotion to keep himself composed. Small chattering was heard all around, all coming from different types of monsters that had participated in this interesting event. Without hesitation, he made his way up into the crowd, placing himself in the back corner as to keep himself more securely hidden from view. Only once had he seated and dared to look for his sister.

She wasn't hard to find, she was the only one present from the two stands, the empty seat reserved for Severin. Once his eyes had locked onto her slim figure wearing the same gothic dress, her long, elegant blond hair flowing down to her waist, and that cold, nonchalant face she constantly expressed he felt his whole body weaken and his blood raced through him. But his face betrayed these feelings, knowing all too well now wasn't the time nor place to show weakness. Even if it was difficult.

"_So, who do you think'll get it in the end? My money's on the princess,_" said the voice coming from a red fox that happened to be sitting beside him, bringing up an idle conversation to pass the time.

Curiosity getting the better of him, the fox peeked over the hood to see who he was talking to, only to receive a menacingly, yet at the same time impassive stare from the prince. Fearing for his life, the fox avoided him by moving down as far as possible.

Returning his attention to the princess he decided to look at who accompanied with her. Turning his gaze to the trio that sat near his sister he closely inspected each of them.

On the right was a redheaded female sporting a black skin hugging shirt that reaches down to her upper stomach, confining her chest but exposing enough of her well built stomach. The sleeves reached down to her biceps, nearly touching her elbow. As for bottoms she had on a sickly green, baggy cargo pants. She was pretty, but obviously not human. On the left was a maiden whom he was immediately able to identify: her crimson eyes, pale skin and stunning features were too perfect to be labeled as human, so she was obviously a vampire. The girl wore a dark sailor uniform that tightly embraced her figure, along with a blood-red ribbon that laced her chest as an ornament. He never trusted her kind, always so cunning and devious that would even give foxes a run for their money.

What peeked his interest was the little boy in the middle. Looked around thirteen of age and wearing a simple buttoned-up white shirt and black pants. He was definitely human, by which is considered Lillianne's blood warrior. He had to hold back a chuckle in his throat, picking this weak human as a warrior? This human didn't have one good quality about him. He was amused as the boy constantly looked around with a worried expression, he might as well be holding a target.

A thought ran through him, changing his mood almost instantly. There had to be some reason he was picked right? If there wasn't, then he's having the pleasure of drinking his sister's blood every few days with nothing to show. Thinking this he glared at the boy. The boy's gaze finally made its way onto the hidden prince. He stared eye to eye with the frail human, despising him already since he's constantly with his sister and 'possibly' proved to be worthless.

Their connection on each other ended as soon as it started, the vampire gently caressed his chin and leaned in close, causing the boy to panic. Trying to put distance between himself and her he bumped into the red haired woman, in response she started to push him back and fussed at the vampire. They froze in an odd position as the doors eerily opened with a drawn out creek. His brother came waltzing in, his confident smirk plastered on his face.

The prince formed fists until his knuckles were white and his nails bit into him nearly causing him to bleed. This was the person that caused all the hell for him and was right in his sights… but could do nothing.

_Severin…_

(Flashback end)

Kasai shot up, his hand reaching for the knife on the small table beside the bed. He looked around the room, but nothing was present. Sighing lightly, he cursed his insomnia. He may be out of prison and had less to fret about, but old habits died hard. Setting the weapon down, he rubbed his eyes with his right hand. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

Hiroko, the newly appointed blood warrior, awoke to the radiant sunlight illuminating off her sealed eyelids. She opened them, only to squint to block some of the light from causing her eyes to sting. She sat up slowly and stretched her arms, a long yawn escaping her. She hadn't slept in a bed for so long she could have continued her slumber through the whole day without worry. She gazed around the room, trying to remember exactly where she was. Pondering over her new surroundings, she started to remember what had happened yesterday. The first thing to come to mind was the prince that brought her back from death… but couldn't she recall his name.

Feeling a sudden urge, she stood, stretching her legs out and then exiting the room to find the nearest bathroom. Luckily, the doors still had the signs hanging on each room, describing what the room contained inside. She was finding it difficult; her eyes were heavy from drowsiness, causing her vision to be partially blurry.

After a few troublesome minutes, she finally found it. Not bothering to knock she opened the door slowly and walked in, only to halt in her tracks. From what her sleepy eyes could take in, she saw someone else already inside. Apparently it was a woman, her slender legs up to her feminine arms, the right one busy brushing her teeth. She only had on a white towel wrapped around her waist, obviously just recently getting out of the shower. For a moment she saw her Oujo-sama, but found it odd that her hair was suddenly cut off and the only clothing she had on covered one spot instead of her whole body. Hiroko rubbed her eyes to rid herself of any hinders. Upon looking back at the girl her face heat up, she saw that it wasn't the princess, but the prince that resurrected her last night. He was looking down at her, large bags under his eyes and crimson orbs glaring at her. The red hue on her face suddenly turned blue.

"S-Sorry!" was all the little girl screamed as she rushed out and closed the door behind her, scurrying off to find another bathroom.

Kasai only stood there, not letting it bother him. He was too sleepy to care about anything at the moment. As he continued brushing his teeth he stared at the large bags under his eyes in the mirror. It wasn't unusual to find him with any, but last night was quite irritating. Slept like a cat, taking small naps then rushed up like someone was in his room, but always found no one. When he finally did sleep that memory took place, only to wake up once he saw his brother.

_Damn insomnia._

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he continued his morning fixing himself up.

* * *

After an hour Kasai, found a living room for himself on the top floor of the other wing of his mansion. After a fresh brew of tea was presented to him, he started to wake up, the soothing taste of his extra sweet tea ingested. He had Franzetta drive through town to do a proper scan of the small city, searching for any monsters that may be in hiding among the humans. Until he returned, the blond would be alone with the small blue haired girl, the said girl sitting in a smaller chair than his own with a small table in between. A couch on the side was meant in case he had visitors.

Standing beside his chair, with his tea in hand, he brought the girl in to ask some questions. After a short moment of silence he finally ended it. "Hiroko. Do you know why I brought you here?" He wasn't making any effort to smile or seem friendly.

"B-Because… of what happened earlier?" she stuttered, feeling uneasy from his cold appearance.

"No, that you can forget about," he assured her before continuing. "As soon as I brought you to life you addressed me as Oujo-sama, thinking that I was one of my sisters."

He slowly walked to his chair, taking his seat as he continued.

"Did my sister loo-?" He missed his chair, landing roughly on his rump as he spilt his tea over himself accidentally.

"Are you ok?" Hiroko quickly got up, rushing to his side in case he needed assistance. Kasai looked up at her.

"I'm fine," he responded calmly, looking back at his chair.

_I must be sleepier than I thought._

He stood back up, placing the cup on the small saucer on the table. The prince returned his gaze to her.

"When you called me Oujo-sama, did she look like me except with long blond hair and a black dress?"

It took her a moment to respond, the subject of her Oujo-sama automatically reappeared. She looked at the prince closely, trying to imagine him as the princess. Then a thought hit her.

"Can you put on a dress and a wig? It might help me remember. Nya~" Her ear twitched once, looking up at him innocently.

Kasai has to restrain himself from yelling at the little thing, asking him to do something that embarrassed him the most. The memory of his younger self being forced into that situation nearly caused him to blush.

"No…" the blond responded coldly. Thinking of another idea he asked her something else. "Was she younger than me, older, or the same age?"

"Hmm… maybe around the same age."

They were getting somewhere now.

"There was a small boy living with her also, am I correct? Brown hair, white shirt and black pants?"

Her face suddenly lit up, outshining the sun. "That's Hiro-onii-chan~!"

_Hiro…_

"The red headed woman, wha-?"

The doorbell suddenly rang.

_Now what?_ He thought irritably. He started off to answer the door, the girl following.

As they passed the usual row of suits of armor Kasai sensed something. On reflex he grabbed the girl by the collar and pulled her back, just in time to avoid a large battle axe dropped down in front of them, cutting into the floor. Hiroko looked worried, seeing as she was almost sliced in half. She gazed up at her savior. Before she could thank him, he let his grasp on her shirt loose and walked off.

"Do try and be more observant, I won't be there to save you every time," he informed harshly. She nodded to herself and followed, staying close behind him this time, clinging to the hem of his shirt.

He answered door, but no one was present. He let out a frustrated sigh; this wasn't his day at all. But what he saw outside was Franzetta receiving a package and a letter from what it looked like a large beetle. It nodded to the android and flew off and vanished out of view, cloaking itself.

"Franzetta." He looked at his companion approaching him.

"Fuga?"

"Was he the one that rang the doorbell?"

The little robot responded by shaking his head slowly, then handing Kasai both the package and the letter. Not every day would a large insect play the role as a mailman, but he had a guess who sent him. Opening the folded sheet of paper he read it, handing the package to Hiroko.

"_Greetings Kasai-sama, forgive me for the unexpected delivery, but I received news that you have evacuated from your lonely prison life and returned to the war. Inside the package are two different medicines for you. One is sleeping pills-it will surely deal with your insomnia dilemma. The second one is special. I, and your siblings, know that your mind isn't as stable as when you went in. If any anxiety should occur or your mental state in is in disarray, these should take care of it. These are free of course, as gratitude for our past partnership, but any more after these will cost you. I do hope you understand._

_If you happen to be curious about any new weapons or experiments, let me know ahead of schedule and I'll send an escort. You won't regret it."_

_Sincerely, Flyman._

His speculation was correct, plus the insect scientist was one of very few he didn't mind calling him by his first name. The insect proved to be useful, the chemicals that were highly flammable was thanks to the formula the prince learned from him.

It has been a year, so he suspected their friendly partnership may have gone astray to another one of his siblings. Still, wouldn't hurt to visit him sometime and pick up something handy. He turned around and saw the box already opened, she was curious.

"It's rude to open someone else's belongings without permission."

His sudden lecture startled her and she dropped it. She managed to catch one of them while the other fell, pills sprawled about.

Sighing to himself, he kneeled down and started picking them up. Hiroko, feeling guilty, started gathering them up as well. Once they retrieved every pill, she tried to brighten the mood and smiled innocently, handing him the pills. The moment didn't last long. Kasai's senses flared off and instantly leaped from his kneeled position and grabbed her, spinning around so he'd land on his back, the pills in her hands scattered once more. As soon as they were out of the way, safely inside the building, a decorative gargoyle statue fell right where they were previously at.

Looking up at her, he sighed silently at her terrified face.

"Honestly, why do I bother rescuing you? You won't die, and you're the one that's supposed to protect me."

As he finished, he lifted her off of him and placed her beside him, he examined the damage the falling object caused.

_Something is amiss. The axe falling as we passed it, and now this. It can't be a coincidence._

"Hiroko, gather my medicine and search for me. Franzetta and I will investigate the mansion."

After giving the command, he walked off.

"Ouji-sama," she spoke, catching his attention. Once he stopped and gazed at her over his shoulder she continued. "Thank you."

She appeared infirm sitting there, recovering from nearly dying again, her ears tilted down and small droplets in the corners of her yellow orbs. Trying not to let it get to him, he looked ahead and replied.

"Thanks are not required. Look upon the situation and ascertain from it, if anything should happen to me you would be out of luck. At the moment, you are my blood warrior, and as such need to uphold your duty."

With that, he stormed off, in pursuit of his electronic servant. Hiroko looked down at herself, feeling his harsh words course through her.

* * *

Franzetta stood there like a statue, scanning the entire facility for anything else alive. Kasai, growing impatient since the android went through a second scan, finally spoke.

"Mind explaining why it takes long just to scan this small mansion?"

"Fuga," he plainly spoke, looking up at his master.

"Nothing? There has to be something triggering those 'accidents.'"

The android failed to respond, nothing coming to thought.

"Alright, if we can't find the cause, then we'll wait for something to happen."

"Maybe it's a ghost."

Kasai turned around to find Hiroko, his medicine in her hands securely close to her chest so nothing else happens to them. Kasai had to smile lightly, she thought of something reasonable before he could come to it. He returned his attention to Franzetta.

"Try another scan, but not for anything living."

Hiroko smiled brightly to herself, feeling better since she helped out in some way. Her moment of happiness ended, once all the armor suits started falling down one after another towards them like dominoes. It stopped once the suits reached them.

Quickly prepared, the prince reached for a knife in one of his many side-leg pockets when the weapons of different varieties started floating on their own. The surrounding objects made no movement, waiting for something. That's when an intangible figure slowly appeared through the ceiling. Resting in front of the prince the spirit spoke, his voice somewhat echoed out.

"Well well, I have to admit, princess, even though you are weakened from lack of sleep you were able to survive so far. But now I ask you to leave, or else."

A twitch creeping over his right eye, he responded, "Princess? I would suggest you have your eyes examined, but that's not possible. I am Kasai, prince of monsters. I would recommend you reme-"

"Wow wow… hold up. You're a guy? I just thought you were a tomboy with an A minus chest. Your body and limbs are small… but you're a man. Do you cross dress for a living? Or a hobby?"

That twitch of his worsened, disliking being called anything along the lines of girly. That's the only thing he didn't like about himself growing up. He had the strength and speed of his brothers, but had the elegant figure and features of his sisters. Why his body grew up like this neither he nor anyone else knew why. Knowing he could do nothing about it, he just lived with it and the constant teasing his siblings gave him.

Suppressing his riled emotions Kasai looked up at the ghost, smirking lightly "Would you happen to be the one that disrupted my sleep during the night?"

"Yes. I tried reaching you many times, but you kept waking up making it difficult."

"Including the axe, chair, and the gargoyle?"

"Guilty," he admitted proudly.

"Alright. Franzetta, retrieve it for me." With the command voiced, the android left Kasai and his blood warrior surrounded by deadly objects and the ghost haunting the mansion. Returning his attention to the said ghost. "May I ask why you're trying to kick me out of my own home?"

"This is not your home!" the ghost yelled. "This was my home way before you were born, little prince. My lord owned these grounds and I lived to serve him loyally. You don't belong here, so get out."

The smirk never leaving the prince's lips. "Are you, a spirit, ordering me, a royal prince, to leave my own home? I don't see any reason to comply."

The cat girl hid behind him closely once the floating objects started shaking.

"You want to die! Then be my guest!" A one-handed axe flung towards him.

"Technically you're in my home, so you're the guest."

Tilting his body to the side and pushing Hiroko back, the axe flew by him, completely missing. His gaze turned to the little one, still clinging to him.

"Hiroko, I need you to watch my back. Understood?"

She looked up at him with teary eyes, but even so she felt like helping him, so she nodded. Once she let go of his shirt, he leapt out of the way, the same axe missing again.

With the knife in hand, he blocked a sword that swung down at him, keeping him pinned. That's when the same axe came for him a third time. Thrusting his weapon forcefully into the sword, knocking it back to free himself, he leapt back to avoid the flying axe once more.

Now irritated, the ghost made the sword attack the prince, striking at him from above, the sides, stabs, but all were dodged and blocked by his little knife. That's when a pole axe floated around him and the same axe ready to strike at him from behind, all three weapons surrounded him. Spinning rapidly, the axe came at him as did the pole axe. Kasai stood there, waiting for the last second to spin himself, using his wrist to knock the pole axe off course and took hold of it, using it to block the axe while his knife stopped the sword in its place from hitting him again. With a confident smirk the prince leapt away and sheathed his knife into his pocket, taking the pole axe in both hands.

"The girly prince has some moves. How about giving THIS a try!" Another sword took its side with the first, the continuous axe still waiting behind him.

Spinning the weapon above him to add some momentum, he swung his longer reaching weapon and struck one sword, breaking it and slamming into the second sword, sending it through the ghost. Not done, the blond spun around and knocked the axe into the floor, it imprinting itself so it'd be stuck. Turning around, the prince smirked at the see-through opponent.

"Think you're all that? Think again."

The prince floated into the air as the pole axe lifted him. The four knives, two in each leg, unsheathed on their own and sliced across his legs, making sure not to stab him but cut him to weaken his legs. Letting go of the pole, the prince winced as he landed and was forced to kneel down.

"Look at this now, a royal showing respect to a lowly ghost as myself," he teased, the sword making its way into his hands and as he readied to strike at the downed prince.

Franzetta finally made it back, but wouldn't make it in time as the ghost flew across and stabbed into flesh, but to his surprise it wasn't the royal, but the little girl. With the sword stabbed into her chest, she weakly gripped the weapon to hold it in place. While the ghost was distracted, Franzetta came up with a vacuum and sucked him into the machine.

"About time you got here," the prince chastised.

He turned Hiroko towards him and looked down at the weapon impaling her.

"Hold still, this will hurt."

Using one hand to loosen her grip on the blade, his other took hold of the hilt and pulled it out of her, smoke rose from her wounds. She cried out in pain, falling on her legs as she panted.

"You think this thing can contain me? You must be kidding me. I can escape just like thi-What the hell! I can't get out!" the ghost yelled inside the vacuum. The prince smirked at the machine.

"Of course, the vacuum is normal, but the bag your inside has a seal on the outside. As long as the seal is there, you're trapped."

"Come on, man… can't we talk about this? Let me out, I promise not to try and kill you anymore," he begged pathetically.

"I don't see any reason to let you free. First, you try to scare me away, and then attempt to kill me. For all I care, I can put the bag you're in into a box and put a seal on it, forever trapping you inside." Rustling was heard from inside the machine, panic obviously taking over. "Unless, you have some use?"

"Yes, yes, of course I do!" Trying to calm himself, the dead figure spoke out, muffled by the bag. "I don't only haunt this mansion, but I constantly travel into town to find anything to entertain myself. I'm the perfect lookout for you, and since I don't sleep, I can be your alarm. It's perfect!"

The owner of two crimson eyes smirked victoriously. "Then we have an agreement. But to make sure you understand the position you are currently in and as punishment for assault upon my person, I'm detaining you in there until tomorrow."

"You bastard! Asshole! Son of a bi-" Franzetta rolled the machine off, continuous screaming and name calling growing more distant until the two were alone. Kasai turned his full attention to his only blood warrior, both still on the floor knelt down. She was nearly leaning into him by how they were positioned, making the prince feel, strangely, uncomfortable.

"Hiroko."

She looked up at him, the pain in her chest magically vanished so her breathing had returned to normal. "This, what just happened, is what you'll come to expect more often and may be worse in the future. Your second option still stands by, if you don't want this life. Remember that." He tried to stand but her clutch on his shirt kept him stationed, something obviously on her mind. Unable to do anything, he patiently stayed like that.

"I want to stay with you…" she managed to whisper out.

"And your reason?"

"Well… you're not as scary as I thought. Also, if I stay with you, I'll meet Onii-chan soon. Might as well have a warm home to live in until then. Nya~" What surprised him was her sudden bright smile and easygoing mood, considering what just happened. Her ear twitched a few times. He had enough of the moment and her cuteness, since her grip on him wasn't tight he stood up, ignoring the pain in his legs, and took a step back to put a normal distance between them. She stood up also.

"If that's your choice, then here"-He picked up one of his knives and poked one of his fingers, releasing fresh blood from his body-"Drink up and let this be the mark that indicated you belong to me."

She did as told. Gripping his hand, she leaned in, a little hesitant at first. But when she took his finger in her mouth, his blood was oddly luring. A light blush creeped over her cheeks as she drank his blood, refilling her once more with the blood of life.

* * *

Kasai: I have acquired my own blood warrior, dear sister, and what a catch she is. I plan on making her more useful than that meat shield of yours.

WildNaru: Oooh, burn.

Franzetta: *ran out of batteries*

Ghost: You will RUE the day you trapped me in this vacuum! RUE IT! I will kill you in your sleep you freakishly feminized tran%$!&%^&^*!

Hiroko: * tangled in wool from thread ball and trying to get out* Dx

Lillianne: Indeed, those are rather... _peculiar_ choices you have made.


	4. Prince's Intervention

I do not own Princess Resurrection/Kaibutsu Oujo… if I did I wouldn't know what to do with the damn thing. I can't do it on my own! Where am I! How did I get here! –Mental breakdown- Ascoeur, I need my medication! Where did you put them! You better not have been high on them again you fricking-

Enjoy this chapter. ^3^

* * *

The blond prince lost his footing in an instant, reaching out for the nearest object to preclude an unpleasant fall. His hand came in contact with the wall, and he used it to keep himself from lapsing onto the cold floor. Swiftly glancing down, he identified a glimmer of light on the tiles, which turned out to be mopping water left to dry on its own.

Only one person came to mind.

Some time had passed since Hiroko agreed to be the prince's blood warrior and since then she'd been working every day, from taking sunrise lessons on how to be a proper maid to attending sunset lectures on how to engage in combat effectively. Both tasks were rather difficult for the little girl, and she was obviously not making progress in either.

Circumspectly, Kasai deliberately walked through the hall and cautiously turned the corner only to have his face rammed with a damp mop, held by the girl he had suspected culprit of the wet floor on the other end. The said girl turned around, instantly worrying about the blunder she committed this time, which would only add to her already long list of mistakes. She dropped the mop down and bowed apologetically.

"I'm really, _really_ sorry... i-it was an accident."

His nerves were running out on him. A few slip-ups every now and then were easily dismissed but they happened around him one too many times. Even if the cat girl was a bit clumsy, she shouldn't be this terrible. No one could be.

"Mop in the face. Now that's funny right there," the ghost mused, slowly drifting from the ceiling.

This ghost, subservient to some master that once lived in the mansion but had long since passed, frightened off anyone that would dare approach the household. He would even attempt to kill someone if only to keep them away. This haunting creature, mighty as it was, forgot its own name. The ghost thought very hard but couldn't remember a thing about his own identity. So he gave Kasai the task to think up a name for him, which is why when Kasai said, '_When I think of one, I'll let you know,_' he couldn't wait; however, he'd been doing nothing but wait since then, as the prince hadn't put any effort into thinking of a suitable name for him except for "ghost."

"You've had a lot of entertainment lately, all's happening to me coincidentally and rather comically. Would you know anything about this?"

His chilly gaze even made the ghost want to shiver, and he was already dead!

"Uh… no. I wouldn't… I mean... it's all been her fault. This klutzy little kitten is constantly messing something up… yeah."

The little neko whined sadly after hearing that, casting her gaze down to avoid any looks she might have been getting.

"And you always have a front row seat every time she does make a mistake. I suggest you stop hindering her duties around here and do something productive, like giving a helping hand?" said Kasai, his gaze never leaving the pale, floating entity. Hiroko looked back up, relieved that he wasn't upset, not with her at least.

"Oh, well, would you look at the time. I better patrol the town; you know, make sure nothing seems fishy."

"Wait a moment," Kasai spoke before the ghost had the chance of escaping, fearing something bad was about to happen. "Since you're going out, seek out any monsters that are in hiding and find out if they have any problems."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that. Why the hell do you care about what happens to the monsters in town? You should be more worried about yourself, yah paranoid transvestite."

They stared silently at each other, the air around them thickening as the suspense dragged on.

Deducing from the look on the prince's face that he was not receiving a reply, the ghost floated off to perform his daily routine around the streets. The royal brother was about to walk off but saw Hiroko still standing there waiting for any punishment she may receive, this accident was still her fault. Kasai rose his hand high making the girl flinch and close her eyes tightly, waiting for the pain that was to come. After a good five seconds, she only felt her head being pet softly, causing her to instinctively purr. Perplexed by the action, she opened her eyes and looked up at him to see a small smile on his lips.

"Hiroko, an accident is an accident. Just make sure you clean up afterwards. Are we understood?"

Smiling brightly, she picked up the mop and nodded vigorously. "Alright, Ouji-sama!~" Her ears twitched once, making her look adorable without meaning to.

This nearly made the prince blush, her cuteness having double the effect ever since she wore the standard maid outfit, customized to fit her small stature. Wanting to finish her chores she strolls off to complete them before it darkened outside.

"Hiroko," he spoke, prompting her to stop and turn back around. "Let's begin your training early. Come outside with me, and bring Franzetta."

He made his way to his vast backyard.

x~x~x

Standing under a tree to receive some shade from the setting sun, the prince watched both his blood warrior and android practice. The ghost had returned from his patrol and decided to observe in silence. Hiroko had a small knife, always accessible from her outer thigh hidden under her skirt while Franzetta kept with his metallic claws. Since Franzetta was considered a neko, Kasai started training her to fight like one using Franzetta for reference, executing speed, flexibility and striking at vulnerable points. She wasn't improving one bit. Every time the droid came at her she flinched and dodged, not attempting to strike back. She was too timid, too nervous, too inexperienced to fight properly, but he couldn't blame her for that. She just needed to improve, and at this rate it would take a longer than needed.

Sighing silently from boredom, he raised a hand and commanded, "Alright, enough. Franzetta, standby for now." The droid acknowledged the command and did so. Kasai walked up to the little girl.

"Hiroko, all you are accomplishing is keeping yourself from being injured, and even at that you're not doing a proper job," he chastised, motioning to the many scratches in her clothes and arms that already started healing. "I can understand you being more concerned with taking hits rather than doing any damage in response. You're afraid of getting hurt, which possibly leads to dying, but you are a blood warrior, my blood warrior, and as such you need to discard this fear of dying."

His crimson orbs seemed to sear at her, looking directly into her yellow orbs, waiting for a proper response. When he received none, he sighed irritably and walked a little distance away from her.

"Hey, ghost, in any way possible I want you to cause harm with the intent of killing me. Do you understand?"

The ghost stared with wide eyes, shocked and confused at his request. "Um… are you sure? I mean, I know I dislike you and everything but I don't need to-"

"I wasn't asking, I'm _ordering _you to _kill_ me now." His tone harsh and full of certainty. The ghost felt a little hesitant, but proceeded as told. The little girl watched in horror as the sword from Kasai's side slide out and started to spin ominously in the air. Kasai closed his eyes, waiting for it to come.

The sword sang through the air as it flew towards him. Everything started moving in slow motion for the petite neko girl, her muscles tightened and her mind could only focus on one thing, saving her master. Her body moved on its own, dashing forward with all the speed she could muster and stood in front of him just in time to take the hit instead, metal easily cutting its way through her body forcefully. She tasted iron in her mouth and the immense pain started to numb with the rest of her body. She collapsed to her knees and then turned so she would fall on her back, looking up at her master to see if he was unharmed. He was, and he kept that unemotional stare. Darkness overtook her.

"Um… Kasai, I know this was to teach her to understand pain and death and all that shit but answer truthfully. Were you actually willing to kill yourself just so she could learn that?"

The prince lowered himself so he could kneel beside her, unable to help himself as he grinned while looking at her blood-stained corpse.

"I was taking a chance. If she really did care, then I would have survived, which is what happened. If she didn't, then I would have died." Now looking up at the ghost, he shot his menacing yet callous stare. "But I never make a choice if I'm unsure of myself. Remember that."

"Or the fact that you've lost your mind."

The prince chuckled lightly. "That too."

Returning his gaze back to Hiroko, he watched as steam rose from her wound around the blade; it slid out as tissue reformed in the lifeless body. Her eyes fluttered open and then suddenly widened as tears streamed down her cheeks once she recalled her death. Reaching down to her chest, she felt no pain, only the dampness of her blood on her clothes. She glanced up at her master with fearful anticipation, only to receive an austere look in return.

"Listen, this may sound harsh, but it's effective. Every day, you will die until you no longer fear pain or death. In order to be a blood warrior, you must cast aside the fear of dying and replace it with the thought of protecting me, even if it means dying. You can always revive, but I cannot. We're connected now - my death marks yours."

She nodded shakily, tears still flowing. Kasai gripped his sword and stared at the blood on it, admiring the look and the color as it dripped when he saw his own reflection in it. That was a mistake. He hated mirrors of any sort of reflection, especially if there's any trace of blood on it. A flash filled his vision like lightning and his reflection wasn't his own anymore. Looking at it closely, he saw his sister instead looking back at him. He knew what was happening and had to act fast as to not let the others know about it.

"Hiroko, you are done for today. Have Franzetta finish your chores, I wish to not be disturbed," he tossed the sword to Franzetta and immediately left them, walking calmly like a prince should back into the mansion.

The ghost watched him leave then looked at the robot. "What's with him?"

Making his way up the stairs to the second floor, a sharp pain shot through his skull, nearly making him trip over a step, holding the side of his head and clenching his teeth to subdue the pain if possible. He needed his meds…

Upon entering his room, he locked it behind himself. Another surge of pain vibrated in his head, the outline of his vision turned orange as unknown whispers spoke to him and blood started seeping from behind the paintings hanging on the wall, crimson liquid gliding down to the floor. He could hear someone knocking on his door and continued to knock faintly.

"It's not real, it's not real, it's not real," he repeated in a mantra to himself. The prince walked over to the side of his bed to pull out the drawer from his nightstand and reach his pill bottle. Shaking the bottle so a single pill fell in his hand, he forcefully swallowed it.

"_Kasai… Kasai... Why run from it? You are doomed to suffer from your own mind… let it go and embrace insanity…"_

The same whisper spoke to him as if it was really there but it wasn't. It couldn't be real.

"You are not there, you are not real. Don't talk to me."

"_Then why are you responding to me if I am not real? Silly, silly prince. You-"_

Kasai didn't wait for it to finish. Walking over to the wall, he slammed his forehead into it, forcing himself to focus on the pain instead of the imaginary voice. Finally, his vision returned to normal and the whispers stopped. Panting heavily, cold sweat traced his face and his skin was paler than usual. Looking back at his room the blood was gone and the knocking had ceased, everything was back to normal.

"Not good. It's becoming harder to control each time it happens... damn this curse."

Leaning back against the wall, he slid down uncomfortably but didn't care. Regaining his normal breathing, he looked up at the ceiling, that reflection of his sister covered in blood on his sword haunted him to the core. He secluded himself inside his room for the remainder of the day.

Franzetta continued Hiroko's chores and started mowing the lawn. Sensing something, he looked up to watch a shadow float away. They were being watched…

x~x~x

That night, blood-thirsty creatures stalked their way through town, flooding the rooftops and alleys. The half-vampires were tempted to have a snack along their way, nearly drooling as they saw plenty of vulnerable humans walking alone. The only thing keeping them in line was a werewolf, his head featured an odd color, sapphire blue, while his arms and legs harbored the common dull grey color as white fur grew from his chest running down his fit abs. He wore black cargo pants with a skull belt buckle and black steel-toed biker boot decorated with metal skulls. Under his watchful eye, he made sure none of them would venture off on their own, or pay the price.

One unlucky vampire had the nerve to stray from the pack to sneak upon an unsuspecting victim, stealthily creeping up behind her. The blood sucker was about to pounce when, out of nowhere, the werewolf charged with lightning speed, grabbed the vampire by the head and continued into the alley. The woman turned around when a sudden gust of wind blew by, but nothing was present. The wolf had ran all the way down until they came across a dead end and smashed the skull into the wall then smeared what remained in his hand across the wall with hatred.

With a piercing glare, he looked up at the vampires that stopped to watch the scene take place, watching their own being killed but being able to do nothing about it. With a terrifying roar, the wolf spoke up to the rest. "No one else is to get involved. Any of you so much as step a fucking toe out of line, you'll end up worse than this mother fucker! Understand shitheads!"

They all nodded and continued their march. Any thought about touching a human was now gone, fearing they would be next. What they didn't know was that there was a third party in all of this.

One little bat oversaw the whole ordeal, now flying back to its master. It explained every detail it could only to bring bad news.

"Oh, we can't let that happen now, can we?"

x~x~x

Kasai and the gang were in his backyard once again, but this time Kasai was training. After his little mental breakdown, he'd stayed in his room for the rest of the day and finally came out when it was nighttime.

For his training, he had Franzetta beside him hold nineteen arrows while Kasai had the bow and aimed one arrow and shot it at the target, smirking to himself at his accuracy. The main importance of this training was to fight in the dark, not let his senses dull now that he was finally out of that prison. The prince picked up another arrow and aimed, staying quiet and fired another. He reached down and picked up his cup of tea that Hiroko was happy to hold for him.

"Yeah… Kasai. There's something that's really bugging me," the ghost spoke, watching him pick up another arrow and aimed it.

"What could possibly be bugging you?" Kasai smirked to himself.

"Well… for one thing" - he stopped when the arrow went right through his head hitting the tree that's behind him - "you're using me as a god damned target!"

Another arrow shot through his throat. "I hate you, you know that?"

"I know, but it shouldn't be a problem for you anyways since you can't feel anything." He shot another arrow that struck through the ghost's chest, where the heart would have been.

"Forget this, I'm out!" the ghost had enough and floated back into the mansion.

The prince chuckled at the humor. He picked up two arrows this time. Placing one in his mouth, he shot the other at the tree to get as close to the arrow that went through the ghost's head but was off. He pulled back, but at the second he was about to release it, his senses suddenly flared and Franzetta dropped the arrows, noticing it too. Without wasting time, Kasai pulled back a little harder and released it into the sky but it was caught. Hiroko ran behind Kasai in fear.

"Quite the aim you have there," spoke the intruder as she held the arrow that was aimed at her chest.

Kasai looked at her closely, finding her strangely familiar. Where would he know a vampire from? He racked his brain trying to remember while staying focused on her as well. Then it hit him. She was the one that sat along with his sister's servants.

"State your business," Kasai spoke calmly as he reached for a knife in one of his side pockets.

"Your mad face is as pretty as hers~!" she cooed with a wicked smile. "Don't worry, I mean you no harm. I've only come to ask you for a favor."

"It's quite rude to ask someone for a favor without introducing yourself to him first." He still had his hand on the knife but hadn't pulled it out yet.

"Oh, of course. You'll have to forgive my impolite behavior as I was in a rush to get here." She grabbed both sides of her skirt and lifted them slightly as she bowed her head in a curtsy. "My name is Reiri. I have come to ask for your help, Ouji-sama." She looked up at him and smiled, letting the sides of her skirt go.

"A vampire coming to a royal for help? This must be important indeed. What is it that you want?"

The vampire lowered herself so that her feet touched the ground and she smiled. "You see, there's a pest that's heading towards my home and threatens someone you might know. A werewolf leading a pack of petty-half vampires, can you believe it? I have come as ask you for assistance; take care of this problem for us. Would you kindly?"

"Quite bold of you, asking assistance from a royal when you know nothing about me. Do elaborate, how do you know I actually want to help out my sister?" he didn't show a sign of curiosity on his face, keeping that scary yet calm look as he waited for an answer.

"I saw you at the court when Hime-sama was up against Severin-sama. I could smell the blood coursing through your body at such a fast rate while looking at your sister. I would say it was anger you may harbor towards her, but the face you made when you watched her was one of love. She is your sister, you know, and you're playing a dangerous game that you can't win."

His crimson eyes looked into her own. He let his guard down around this vampire, with their enhanced smell when it comes to a royal's blood. He smirked at her and approached her, leaving Hiroko behind with Franzetta. Once he was close, he released his grip on the handle.

"Do you know their current location and what the quantity of half-vampires is?"

"If you make haste, you'll be able to intercept them before they leave the forest. There are at least twenty-five of them. I thank you for offering your aid, Ouji-sama," she said, bowing once again but this time in gratitude.

"I don't need thanks. I'm sure my dear sister could take care of them herself, but I've grown rather jaded and could use the exercise. All I ask is that you keep my location a secret from her. Can you handle that, Reiri?" he called her by her name to show respect and no harsh feelings towards her, which she took notice of and smiled.

"Of course, Ouji-sama."

"I require a bat to help lead me to this group."

"Certainly." She held out her arm, where a bat came flying down and hanged upside-down. "He will lead you there. Just say when you're ready."

With that, the bat flew off and landed on Franzetta's neko ear, making it look oddly like an earring. Kasai waltzed towards his house to gather the necessary tools for this battle while Reiri flew off, making her long skirt flow with the wind majestically, and providing her daily panty shot fan service. Hiroko followed closely behind him.

"Ouji-sama...?" he heard her call out for him, worry pervaded her voice as she clung to him like glue. He couldn't blame her, going out to fight so soon would be scary to some people.

The prince looked at his robotic companion.

"Franzetta, fetch my swords and my gun. I'll be needing them."

The robot neko bowed and walked into the mansion, leaving Kasai and Hiroko alone, providing him some alone time so he could try and raise her spirits up. Kasai turned around and kneeled down to her, his crimson orbs looking into her yellow ones. His expression remained solemn.

"Hiroko, I know you must be scared about fighting but I'll need you to remain with me and watch my back. You are a blood warrior, and as such you need to stay strong. Do you understand?"

"Well… I am scared to fight, but…" - she looked away for a moment, feeling a bit embarrassed, though soon returned her gaze to him and smiled lightly - "but what I was worried about was…was you."

Kasai was surprised, her actually thinking about him more than herself. That's how it should be though, being his blood warrior meant that she had to make him top priority, but he couldn't help it. She was showing more confidence than he thought she would, which caused him to smile slightly. He petted her head, making her smile and close her eyes.

"If you take care of me I won't get hurt. I'll be depending on you, so don't let me down."

She nodded, watching him stand back up when Franzetta returned with both of his swords, a handgun and his arm guards. He took hold of the broad sword in it's holster and hefted it over so it was vertical on his back, placing the smaller curved sword around his waist so it laid horizontal behind him, tied the handgun around his thigh, easily accessible and lastly strapped on his arm guards. Once prepared the gang headed for the car, the serious prince got in the back and Franzetta took the wheel whilst Hiroko sat in the passenger seat. Buckled up and ready to move out, Franzetta shot off, following the bat as it led them to the enemy.

x~x~x

Kasai: Looks like I have to clean up your mess, dear sister. You should be grateful.

Lillianne: As you should be honored.

* * *

WildNeko: Nyello everyone! It's been a long time, hasn't it? Sorry it took so long... I've given you the same excuse before so I won't bother explaining it again. I'm just a slow writer. Very slow...I hoped you enjoyed this, as well as the next one because it's gonna be AWESOME, nyan~ See you around, nyan~


End file.
